l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
1168
Events Month of the Hare * Daidoji Shihei has recovered from his wounds and arrives in Toshi Ranbo to inform Doji Ran and Asahina Keitaro of the Dragon nemuranai hunters. Keitaro fears they will discover the Anvil of Despair or the captive Daigotsu Rekai, and moves Rekai to Kosaten Shiro to be held there. * The wounded Mirumoto Kawanari arrives before Mirumoto Rosanjin and informs him of the gunpowder used by Crane before dying from his wounds. Month of the Dragon * Moto Chagatai deploys a small expeditionary force to scout a safe path to Toshi Ranbo to support the Shogun Kaneka. The force inadvertadely find their way into Lion lands, and is discovered and destroyed by a patrol led by Ikoma Fujimaro and Matsu Yoshino. * Ikoma Otemi withdraws Matsu and Ikoma troops from the Dragon conflict and place them on the western Lion border, fearing a larger offensive by the Khan. * The Akodo family are tasked with maintaining the security of the Dragon border. * Mirumoto Mareshi and Mirumoto Kei arrive in Kosaten Shiro demanding to searh for gunpowder. Asahina Keitaro attempts to have the two killed but fails, and they return with a larger force and destroy the fortress. Daidoji Rekai escapes during the confusion. * Mareshi and Kei pull back to the Dragon Heart Plain and await orders. Month of the Horse * Angered at the attack on Kosaten Shiro Akodo Shigetoshi takes personal command over the Akodo forces on the northern border. Moving his forces north he cuts of Mirumoto Mareshi's return route to Dragon lands. * Mareshi's force is cut of from re-supplyuing from Dragon lands, but Nanashi Mura keeps them supplied for the time being. Month of the Goat * Fighting between Mareshi's forces and Daidoji occurs on the plains outside Nanashi Mura. Mareshi and Kei are victorious, but cannot push back because of the arrival of Akodo troops. * The Khan launches a second larger force to reach Toshi Ranbo. Ikoma Otemi anticipates this and send Matsu Yoshino with a large number of Matsu Bushi to intercept. The Khan's forces are defeated and Yoshino is made Lion Clan Champion for his victory. Month of the Monkey * With news of the fighting with the Unicorn the Akodo forces on the north border pull back to just south of Dragonfly lands. This allowes Mareshi's forces to return home, closely followed by the Crane forces. * The Dragon attempt to push back the Crane at the Dragonfly River, but reinforcements from the Akodo force them to pull back to Shiro Kitsuki. Month of the Rooster * Asako Bairei visits Asako Kinuye, and barely escapes with his life. * Isawa Emori and Shiba Tsukimi lead a legion of Shiba in an attack on the Bloodspeakers in the City of Tears. Battles * Battle of the Tomb Deaths * Bayushi Shun * Chitik * Doji Ran * The Maw * Mirumoto Kawanari (Month of the Hare) * Mirumoto Rosanjin * Shiba Aikune * Toturi III * Yasuki Hachi * Yojireru no Oni * Yoritomo Katoa * Yotsu Irie Category:Timelines